


Grinding Noise

by anarchycox, thenerdyindividual



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Blind Date, Coming Out, Crack, Exasperated Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gay Merlin (Merlin), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Supportive Leon, Supportive Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Arthur finally makes the decision to come out to his father. The reaction he gets could have been better, but he'll take it. Then the support he starts to get from his father, and from Leon, gets... Well, it is support, but it is very strange. It involves two blind dates, and Leon learning about Grindr.
Relationships: Gwaine/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Merlin asks anxiously from Arthur’s sofa, “Even Morgana didn’t tell him until after she had a job somewhere else.”

Arthur sighs and turns to glare at Merlin, “You’re the one who keeps insisting that I should live my authentic life!”

“Well, yes, but that doesn’t have to include telling Uther. I just meant you should stop feeling all awkward and ashamed about not telling him. He’s a prick.”

“I want him to know. I need him to know.” Arthur insists as he fills his travel mug with coffee, “I can’t sneak around and pretend that I’m not what I am just to make him feel more comfortable.”

“I just… I want you to be sure. You could end up marrying a woman still, and Uther need never know that both of his children are queer.”

“Merlin.” Arthur says exasperatedly.

Merlin unfolds himself from the sofa and wanders over to adjust Arthur’s tie like they’ve been married twenty years and not because Merlin is hiding in Arthur’s flat to avoid the young man he left behind in his own.

“I’ll support you, no matter what. You’re my best mate and I want you to be happy, I just want to make sure you’re prepared for the fact Uther might not take it well.” Merlin says softly, “I mean, he cut Morgana out of his life completely when she told him about her and Gwen, and Gwen is the most delightful person any of us are friends with.”

Arthur hesitates, then reaches out and squeezes Merlin’s shoulder, “You and Morgana helped me prepare for every eventuality. I even opened a new bank account that my father doesn’t have access to. I’ll be okay.”

“And you’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Want me to have a bottle of vodka waiting for you when you get home?”

“No!” Arthur shouts, then, “Yes, actually.”

“I promise I will be waiting for you with vodka and that awful curry you like that makes me gag.” Merlin says with a grin.

“You’re a good friend.”

“Hey, someone had to keep you alive all through uni.”

“Maybe it won’t be that bad. He’s not an entirely unreasonable man. He knows you’re gay after all.”

“I didn’t exactly hide it,” Merlin says dryly, “and as soon as he realized I had a gay pride badge pinned to the lapel of my coat, I was suddenly banned from coming with you to your annual company party, or from ever setting foot on his property.”

“Right. That.”

“Right. That.” Merlin mocks and Arthur flicks him on the forehead.

“Shut up.”

Merlin just continues scowling at him and reaches up to rub at his forehead, “Why do you always flick me so hard? I swear you’re going to give me brain damage!”

“Like any of us would notice.” Arthur says and steps away to pick up his briefcase for work.

Merlin gasps in mock offense, “See if I still show up with curry and vodka after you treated me like this. I’m going clubbing again instead.”

“You hate clubbing.” Arthur points out, “Even in uni I had to drag you out kicking and screaming if we were going anywhere but our local.”

“It’s a good pick up spot.” Merlin says with a deliberately casual shrug.

Ah. So this is what Merlin’s strange behavior the last few weeks has been about. This is the first time Arthur has seen Merlin with broken heart, and it doesn’t look like what he expected. He thought there would be more tears and ice cream on the sofa until two am. He didn’t expect Merlin to grin through it like nothing was wrong and pick up a string of casual guys when that’s never really been something either of them are into.

“How is Lance?” Arthur asks, trying to do the concerned best friend thing.

Merlin shrugs again and goes to Arthur’s fridge to look for food, “Still in whatever forgein country he’s in, still doing doctors without borders and being generally too noble for life. The usual.”

“Are you okay?”

“You’re going to be late to work, and that won’t make telling Uther any easier.”

“Merlin.”

“I’m fine Arthur. I’m just going to make myself a bacon sarnie and make sure that bloke is out of my flat. Go to work. Your keys are under the magazines on the coffee table.”

Arthur hesitates for another moment, then pats Merlin on the back one last time, and heads out the door. The entire drive to the office, he white knuckles the steering wheel of his car. There is every possibility that this is going to go disastrously. Even with all the back up plans he has in motion, this day could still wind up costing him his career and his relationship with his father. He has Morgana, Merlin, and Gwen. The four of them are a family in their own strange way, but that doesn’t mean it’s going to be easy to give his father up. 

Their relationship has always been tense, but Arthur looked up to him from the moment he was old enough to know how. Now that he’s older, he can see all of his father’s flaws clear as day, but that doesn’t mean he’s stopped loving him. He doesn’t know how Morgana did it, but he has a feeling the whole Uther denying she was his child for most of her life thing might have something to do with it.

He pulls into the carpark and maneuvers into his reserved spot. He takes a second to rest his head against the steering wheel and breathe through the panic threatening to choke him. He wonders how much longer this parking space will hold the plaque that reads “Reserved For Arthur Pendragon, CFO”. With his father’s coldness, it’s entirely possible that the plaque will be pulled down and replaced by tonight.

When he no longer feels like he’s going to swallow his tongue, he sits up properly and exits his car. He tugs the sleeves of his shirt straight, retrieves his briefcase, and tilts his chin up proudly. If he’s going to do this, then he’s not going to show any signs of weakness. He won’t let that be added to the list of reasons his father hates him.

The process of getting to his desk is all a blur. He thinks he might have nodded hello at Janet from the second floor. At some point someone handed him reports he has to sign off on, and he knows this because they’re sitting on his desk staring at him accusingly. He’s never been this nervous in his entire life.

The door to his office opens a moment later, and Leon pokes his head in. It’s a relief to see a familiar face. He’s known Leon since they were six, and Leon’s father got into business with Arthur’s. They’ve been more or less joined at the hip since then. Leon was his closest friend until he met Merlin at uni, but they still go to the pub together at least once a week. They’re like brothers in a way.

“Got more reports for you, I’m afraid.” he says grimly and places them on the desk.

Arthur tries to smile in the way he usually does when the two of them complain about work and says, “I’ll get to them as soon as I can.”

Something in his face must give him away, because Leon squints at him suspiciously and asks, “Everything alright?”

It’s going to hurt like hell if he loses Leon in this process. He’s a good man, but also the straightest person Arthur has ever met. Straight enough to harbor a crush on Morgana when they were all teenagers and Morgana dressed even more obviously like a lesbian than she does now. How his father and Leon both managed to be shocked by that news is still a wonder to Arthur. He may be fairly sure that Leon isn’t homophobic, but that doesn’t mean he’s willing to risk Uther’s wrath by continuing to associate with Arthur when all this goes down.

“I just have to speak to my father about something.” Arthur says with a roll of his eyes, “You know how much I enjoy that.”

Leon snorts and nods, “Well hang in there today and we can go to the pub tonight.”

“Can’t tonight. Helping Merlin nurse his broken heart.”

“He still not over Lance leaving?” Leon asks sympathetically.

“I think Merlin was just a couple months from buying an engagement ring when Lance announced he was going, and you know how Merlin is. Refuses to let anything be wrong if he thinks it happened for the right reasons.”

“I still have some of the fudge we bought from when we all went up to Edinburgh, I could give it to you on Monday for him.”

“Keep your fudge, Leon.”

“Good luck with Uther.”

“Thanks, mate.”

Leon leaves the way he came, and closes the door behind him. Arthur stands alone in his office, contemplating his life choices. He can still back out of this. Merlin is right, there’s every chance Arthur may fall in love with a woman and marry her and have the 2.5 children and everything, and Uther will never need to be any the wiser. However, there’s also the chance that Arthur might fall in love with a man, or someone nonbinary, and Uther will have to know then. No. It’s time for this particular closet be destroyed with a sledgehammer.

He considers shedding his coat, but decides against it. If this goes sideways, he wants the quickest exit possible. There’s nothing in his briefcase but company documents, so it doesn’t matter if it stays in his office, but his coat, mobile, keys, and wallet are all going to stay on his person.

He takes another deep steadying breath and unlocks his mobile. Perhaps this is a tad dramatic, but Morgana had insisted that he beat Uther at his own game. Uther knows every loophole in employment law. Arthur doesn’t relish the thought of having to sue his father for discrimination, but hopefully it won’t come to that. Best case scenario, Uther learns from his mistake with Morgana and welcomes him with open arms. Worst case, Uther throws a screaming raging fit and chases Arthur out of the building. Realistic scenario? The threat of a lawsuit with evidence is enough to get Uther to keep his personal beliefs out of business for once. Camelot may be in the black, but something like this could easily put it in the red. Arthur would know, after all. He’s the one in charge of the company’s finances.

He turns the camera on, then tucks his mobile into the breast pocket of his coat. The camera peeks just out of the top, and it’s going to be able to capture whatever Uther says and does. Arthur clenches his jaw and nods to himself, feeling like he’s going into battle. That isn’t new, though, nearly every conversation with his father feels like going into battle. 

He yanks open the door to his office before he can think better of it, and charges down the hall with determination. No one leaps out of his way like in a film because no one dares to go near his father’s office except his secretary who is the most unflappable woman Arthur has ever met. She’s at the desk guarding his father’s office as per usual, but she simply waves him through without looking up from her computer screen.

Arthur charges by, still trying not to lose his nerve, and opens the door to his father’s office. His father is sitting behind his big imposing desk when Arthur enters, and he glances up from the document he’s looking over. He seems mildly surprised.

“What can I do for you, Arthur?” he asks and returns his attention to the documents spread across his desk.

Arthur closes the door behind him and steps up to the chairs that almost never get used. He braces his hands on the back of one for support and says, “I need to tell you something.”

“Is it a financial matter?” Uther asks, still not looking up.

“No. It has nothing to do with the business.”

“Then it can wait until after business hours.”

“It really can’t.”

Uther looks up, irritation clear on his face, “Arthur--” 

“I’m bisexual.” Arthur blurts out before he gives into being dismissed.

That draws his father’s attention. He sets aside the page he’s holding and fixes Arthur with an unreadable look. There’s no shouting, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that Arthur is home free. He’s seen the slow boil before, and the fallout is inevitably worse.

“I am going to take this as a poor attempt at a joke,” his father says darkly, “and tell you to go back to your office and stop wasting company time on petty amusements.”

“I’m not joking.” Arthur insists, “I’m bisexual. I like people of my own and other genders.”

“This is because of that _Merlin_ , isn’t it?” Uther snarls, and the way he says Merlin’s name is like he’s stepped into something nasty in only his socks, “He's put these ideas in your head, told you it was natural, and now look at you.”

“This has nothing to do with Merlin.” Arthur snaps, “I’ve know I was bi since I sixteen, Father. I only got more sure when I went to university.”

“No son of mine--” Uther starts.

“I would be very careful what you say next.” Arthur cuts him off.

It’s enough to stop the tirade in its tracks. Arthur hasn’t stood up to his father about anything since deciding what school he wanted to go to, and there’s a small flicker of respect behind the anger. “Why is that?”

“I’ve been recording this whole exchange. You can disown me, there’s nothing illegal about that. There are, however, laws that prevent you from firing me on the basis of sexuality. Fire me, and I’ll take you to court with this recording as proof.”

“You’ve been spending time with Morgana.” Uther accuses.

“I have.” Arthur agrees, “So, your options are either to get on board with Morgana and I being what we are, or you bugger off and let me do my job unhindered by your bigotry.”

His father’s jaw works for a moment and he stares Arthur down, like he can force him to take back the words with the sheer power of his mind. If Arthur had tried to do this when he was younger, it might have worked, but he’s an adult now. He’s going to hold firm, and mean what he said.

“Fine.” his father says stiffly, “Get out of my office and get back to work.”

“Shall I see you for Sunday dinner?”

“Yes, and you’re allowed to bring Merlin.”

Well, that’s surprising. Arthur knows better than to push his luck, so he leaves. He has reports to deal with anyway.

*

“You have reservations at Le Gavroche tonight at eight.” his father says apropos of nothing.

Arthur nearly jumps out of his desk chair. It’s rare for his father to come to his office, even rarer that he enters without knocking. The information about the reservation only makes the whole thing more bizarre. 

“Why do I have reservations at Le Gavroche?” Arthur asks when his heart stops feeling like it’s going to burst out of his chest.

“My options, as you so succinctly put it, were either to get on board or bugger off. This is me getting on board.” his father announces, “If you end up with a man, it is going to be one I approve of and one that represents Camelot well. Therefore, I have taken the liberty of setting you up on a date for tonight.”

Arthur bites back a groan, remembering the time when he’d just graduated from uni and his father tried to set him up with the daughter of a business associate. Elena was a very sweet girl, but incredibly awkward. She’d spilled half her wine down Arthur’s front before finally admitting she wasn’t even interested in dating anyone. 

“I can get my own dates, Father.” Arthur points out, “I’ve been doing it for years now.”

“Given your taste in the past, you’ll excuse me if I don’t have much faith in it now. You will meet your date at eight at Le Gavroche, and that is final.”

Arthur decides to give in, just this once, because his father is apparently trying to overhaul his whole world view in favor of keeping Arthur with him. “How will I know who it is?”

“You’ll know. Now get back to work.”

*

“It isn’t funny, Merlin.” Arthur grumbles over the phone as he approaches the restaurant. 

“It is the funniest thing I have ever heard! Uther set you up on a blind date with a man! How is that not funny?” Merlin asks and Arthur hears a noise in the background of his call.

“Is that my blender?”

“I don’t have one in my flat, I wanted a smoothie, and I have a nester.”

“A nester?”

“I picked up a bloke and he’s been at mine for the last two days. I can’t get rid of him.” Merlin informs him, “I thought if I came home smelling of another man’s cologne he might get the hint.”

“Stay away from my cologne! It costs more than the entire PHD you’re doing!”

“Too late.”

“Remind me again why you’re my best mate?”

“Because I’m actually capable of putting up with you?”

Arthur sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Just remember to call in half an hour to bail me out.”

“Yes, Sir.” Merlin says sarcastically, and hangs up.

Arthur resits the urge to chuck his phone in the nearest bin, and enters the restaurant. He scans the dining room, looking for someone his father might set him up with. It’s easy enough to spot, and Arthur feels a little like he might have an aneurysm right there in the middle of the restaurant entryway. He brushes passed the hostess without greeting her, and comes to a stop at the table. 

“Leon,” he says tiredly, “what are you doing here?”

Leon looks up from his menu and grimaces a little at Arthur, “Your father requested I go on a date with you.”

“Merlin is never going to let me hear the end of this.”

“Sorry.”

Arthur sheds his coat and sits down opposite Leon. He may as well enjoy the good food and time with his friend while he’s here. Unfortunately, everything on the menu seems to be made of foam. Arthur resists the urge to smack his head repeatedly against the table lest he traumatize Leon and the wait staff. 

“I didn’t know you liked men.” Arthur says conversationally.

“I don't.” Leon admits, sounding wretchedly guilty. 

Arthur’s head whips up from the menu so fast he thinks he might have given himself a crick in his neck, “Then why the hell did you agree to come?”

“I thought if you went on a date with someone your father approved of first, then you’d get more leeway with someone he might not be so approving of later.” Leon explains, “and well…”

“And?” Arthur prompts.

“Your father terrifies me.” Leon admits with a distressed wrinkle of his eyes, “I was genuinely concerned that if I said no, he wouldn’t leave me with my bollocks.”

Arthur snorts and shakes his head, “You’re a good friend, Leon.”

They fall silent after that, looking over their menus in mutual dissatisfaction. 

“This all sounds disgusting.” Leon says as the waitress makes her way over to take their orders.

“Thank god,” Arthur says already standing, “let’s go to the pub. I’ll pay. My thanks for being a good sport about my madman of a father.”

*

“How did Merlin take it?” Leon asks as Arthur returns to their corner booth.

“He laughed himself silly. I think he might have actually cracked a rib.” Arthur says dryly.

Leon bursts out laughing and shakes his head, “If I didn’t know that he would literally kill someone for you if you asked, I’d say he was a bad friend.”

“He’s given me premature grey hairs.”

“You love him, really.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Arthur jokes, “We only admit that aloud when things are serious.”

Somewhere in the room, a notification sound goes off, and Arthur looks up instinctively. He hasn’t had the app on his phone since he was twenty, but it still triggers something in his hind brain like a gay Pavlov’s Dogs. He blinks to clear his head, and returns to his conversation with Leon only to find Leon squinting at him curiously.

“What was that?”

“Grindr notification.” Arthur says and takes a drink to hide how hard he’s blushing.

“Grindr?”

“Tinder for gay men.”

“I have so much to learn.”


	2. Chapter 2

Leon was in his kitchen and Arthur was in the living room, trying to find his keys. They had to have fallen out of his pocket somewhere around there. He checked in the couch cushions under the coffee table and couldn’t find them. Found five pounds though, and that was a nice surprise. Which he realized couldn’t be his, he seldom had cash. “Merlin,” he realized as that was the only person he knew who actually carried money.

Money. Cheques. The paperwork on the Nemif account. He didn’t want to forget and knew he would. Bugger. “Leon, I’m texting you a thing to remind me on Monday,” Arthur was typing furiously before the thought left his mind.  He hit send and saw his keys on the damn table he had bought to hold his keys when he tossed them after he came into the flat. He stood and froze.

Because he had just heard the grindr noise and his phone was on mute, and besides he didn’t even have the app on there right now. And the only other phone in the flat was Leon’s. Who was very heterosexual. 

Leon nodded at his phone. “Got the message, I will remind you.”

Arthur wanted to let it go, but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to. “Leon, was that the grindr noise?”

Leon looked so proud. “It was. I set your text messages to make that noise.”

Arthur was friends with Merlin, he heard a lot of very odd things, but this, this was a new level of odd. “May I ask why?”

“So when we went on the date, you looked up when you heard the noise, a pavlovian response almost. And I figured if I had that grinding noise on my phone, I could see if anyone else did.”

“I don’t understand. I want to understand Leon. I really want to,” Arthur crossed his arms and waited.

“Well, then I would know if someone was bisexual, or gay!” Leon smiled, “And if they looked nice, I could see if they wanted to meet you.”

Arthur opened his mouth and closed it again. “I -”

“Is that bad? I want you to be happy, and you sort of have trouble talking to people if you find them attractive. You freeze and say odd things when left to your own devices. I thought if I find the person, it might go better for you.” Leon’s smile was slowly fading, “Oh god, is that bad? Am I doing this wrong? I just ordered an ally patch for my rucksack, should I return it?”

Arthur bit his lip. “No, Leon, it isn’t bad. It is very weird, but also very sweet.” And it would lead to nothing, so Arthur wouldn’t do anything about it. “I appreciate you trying like that.”

“As of yet, I have seen a couple men look up, but haven’t been to my standards for you.” Leon nodded solemnly. “They hit on me, and according to Merlin that means they are too dumb to live to not recognize my het factor, and therefore not good enough for you.”

“You’ve consulted with Merlin on this plan,” Arthur was growing a bit scared.

“I am to send him photos of any possibilities, I think this is helping him get over Lance, isn’t that great?” 

“So great,” Arthur sighed. “We should head out.”

“Yes, right. This is really okay? You are lonely and a good man. I just want to be a good friend.”

Arthur had never known anyone as earnest as Leon. He had had the man transferred to his department to keep his father away from him, lest he break that sincerity. “You are a very good friend, Leon,” Arthur swore. And besides nothing would ever come of it. It was all fine.

*

Arthur slid into his usual spot at the table in the corner. “Sorry, I’m late. Traffic, or paperwork, whatever excuse works best.”

“So, you lost your keys again?” Leon asked.

“No,” Arthur scowled at him a bit, because maybe he had, just a little bit. Keys were very hard things to keep track of. He had adjusted well to shedding most of the trappings of his youth. He had learned to cook, and after a few minor (major) mishaps had laundry sorted. He even knew when rubbish collection was, and dusted his flat. But keys always disappeared, no servants with spare sets to hand to you, it was really annoying. He was about to go into his lost key theory, yes again it was important, when he noticed the askew chair and third beer. “Merlin here?”

“Ah, no, he felt it would go poorly if he were here,” Leon looked a little flushed. “Something about how you are statistically unlikely to kill me. Him, not so much.”

That really didn’t sound good. “Is something wrong? Whatever it is, I’ll help you Leon. Gambling, alcohol, loose women?”

Leon laughed, and it was a panicky odd noise. “No, no. This is good. I think. Merlin thinks so too.”

“Leon, whatever Merlin thinks is a good idea, is likely a very, very bad one.”

“I’m a bad idea now? Usually people have to meet me before they realize that.”

Arthur looked over and blinked. Well, damn. The man was stunning. Long hair, long nose, long body. Gorgeous eyes, bit of a beard, but not the weird why do you have a full mountain man beard in the city, beard. Bit of lines around his eyes that suggested either a lot of squinting or smiling, and a shirt with one button too many undone. “You are absolutely a bad idea, aren’t you?” Arthur asked.

“Do you want to find out?”

“He looked up at the grinding noise,” Leon was smiling eagerly. “And he is handsome and when he came over he said, ‘mate are you sure you know what that noise indicates, is a friend playing a prank on you or something?’ which passes Merlin’s if they don’t know Leon is het they are too dumb for Arthur test. Even if he does like them a little pretty and dim. He had a word for it. A type of person he thought you could use right now. Hobo? No. That isn’t right.”

Arthur closed his eyes. “Himbo, Leon. Merlin thinks I could use a himbo.”

“That was it. Anyways, I don’t know if Gwaine is actually one of those, but he seemed nice when I said I had an Arthur I wanted him to meet. And now you have met.”

“Well not properly. Hello, Arthur, I’m Gwaine.”

The man sat down, all sprawled and chill and stupid good looking. “Hello,” Arthur said. He wasn’t sure what to do. “I apologize for my friends.”

“Wish I had the sort of friends that would go to those lengths to see me happy,” Gwaine said softly. “You are lucky.”

“I’ll be your friend,” Leon said earnestly. 

“You’ll not find better.” Arthur smiled at Leon. “But I am going to ask that you change the noise off your phone now.”

“Sure, it was a success after all, don’t need to continue.”

“Leon, I don’t know if you can consider it a success,” Arthur had to point out.

“I found a hot guy for you, who passed Merlin’s base tests. So it did. Oh, right, I am supposed to go now, so you can get to know each other. See you at work, Arthur. Gwaine, be good, Arthur is really great.” Leon put some money down on the table. “You can get some food, get to know each other. You have so much in common.”

“We do?”

“You both know the grinding noise. You can build from there. Bye!” Leon hurried away and Arthur debated running after the man. He looked at Gwaine who was smiling, like it was all a grand joke. 

“He means well,” Arthur snapped.

“That is clear. Want me to bugger off?” Gwaine raised a brow. “Can tell him we didn’t have much in common other than the ‘grinding noise’. Which by the way is cute as shit.”

“No, he’ll be sad if I don’t give this a try,” Arthur bit his lip a bit. “So, yeah. Here we are.”

“Here we are,” Gwaine agreed.

They stared at each other and it was growing awkward and weird and fuck why did Leon have to leave. “Pool?” Arthur suggested desperately looking at the table in the back of the pub.

“Why not?”

Once he had a cue in hand it grew easier, and the conversation finally flowed. Gwaine was snarky and silly, and entirely too charming.

They were kicked out at closing and Gwaine walked Arthur to his car. Kissed him, and put his number into Arthur’s phone, joking about very tasteful dick pics later. When he got home, Arthur laughed far too loudly when Gwaine sent him a picture of Richard Burton brooding at the camera. They texted far too late, finding increasingly weird photos of Richards to send to each other. 

It was almost dawn when Arthur fell asleep, incredibly grateful that Gwaine had looked up when he heard the grindr noise. 


End file.
